


Learning and Sharing Experience

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Fade to Black, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Alistair may have agreed to dally with Cherie and Isabela, but he's still uncertain.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland/Isabela (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/Isabela/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138319
Kudos: 3
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Learning and Sharing Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocolypse No. The prompt was 'volcano'.

Though he'd said yes to sleeping with Isabela and Cherie, Alistair wasn't quite sure what to expect. He'd mostly agreed so he'd be _with_ Cherie and not waiting around wondering. Now, though, alone in Isabela's cabin with them, he felt awkward and uncertain all over again, just like his first time with Cherie. She must have noticed, for she turned to him first, stretching up to kiss him, sweet and soft. When she drew back, she whispered, "Relax, Alistair. You're free to look at Isabela all you like. I won't be jealous."

"Whom should I kiss first?" Isabela asked, joining them now that she'd lit the lanterns scattered around the cabin.

Alistair and Cherie spoke at the same time: "Cherie." "Alistair."

"You two really are sweet, aren't you?" Isabela mused, looking from one to the other with amusement glinting in her hazel eyes.

The next moment, she made up her mind and drew Cherie into a warm, hungry kiss, cupping her cheek with one hand. Making a soft noise of pleasure that Alistair recognized, she responded eagerly to the kiss, sliding one arm around Isabela's waist while she kept hold of Alistair's hand with the other. Usually, when he'd seen people kissing like this, deep and hungry, he looked away, but now he _couldn't_. Not when they were standing right in front of him like this. When they parted to catch their breath, Cherie's face was flushed and she looked just a little dazed. Blinking, she grinned. "Kiss Alistair now."

"Are you--" before he could get the rest of the sentence out, Isabela had pressed herself flush against him so he was very aware of her lush curves and kissed him, just as hungrily as she'd kissed Cherie.

Alistair automatically wrapped his free arm around Isabela to keep her steady as he hesitantly responded to her kiss. She didn't tease at first the way Cherie did, but immediately slid her tongue along his lips. He opened for her and she licked into his mouth eagerly. His arm tightened around Isabela as he kissed her back, drawing on what he'd learned from the kisses he'd shared with Cherie. He gasped when he felt Cherie press against his side, all lean muscles and subtle curves. She kissed along his neck and murmured, "Maker, you two are _hot_ together."

"Perhaps it's time we got rid of all this armor and moved to the bed?" Isabela suggested, drawing back from the kiss, her eyes hooded.

He blinked when the two women looked at him and he was suddenly painfully aware of how confining his smalls and breeches had become. "Um, I agree that that's a good idea."

"He's adorable when he's flustered, isn't he?" Cherie asked Isabela conversationally as they began working on the straps of Alistair's armor.

Isabela purred as she slid a hand down Cherie's back to her rear, squeezing it appreciatively. "You're lovely, too, sweet thing."

"Yes, she is," he agreed, helping to remove not only his armor, but also Cherie's. The sooner they were naked, the better. He hadn't felt this aroused in such a short time since his first night with Cherie. He supposed adding Isabela to the mix was part of the reason. It wouldn't take much to set him off and he hoped Cherie and Isabela would forgive him if he came too soon. An incongruous thought occurred to him as they piled onto the bed together. _Is this how a volcano feels when it's about to blow?_

**Author's Note:**

> I considered writing the smut, but I decided it was better to fade to black.


End file.
